


Tea Times

by Violinista



Series: Our Bloom [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Shy Wen Jun Hui | Jun, aside from seventeen ofc, flowers and tattoos are everything I need, i swear there's magic somewhere in here, tattoos on wonwoo are hot af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violinista/pseuds/Violinista
Summary: In which Wen Junhui is so cute that has Wonwoo frowning multiple times
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Our Bloom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Tea Times

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there /sips tea/  
> This is my first work, like, ever. Have mercy on me.  
> Also, I am a slow writer and an overthinker, what better combo to write fanfictions.  
> Peace and love y'all.

It is on a still warm day of September that Wonwoo, wandering around Insadong, finds the prettiest of flower shops.  
Although small, it stands out among the hanok houses of the historical neighborhood, colorful flowers on display adding a touch of happiness to the view.  
As if transfixed by the beauty of it all, Wonwoo inches closer and closer, camera in hand to capture the blossoms. The shop is in a back street, away from the bustling coffee shops and crowds of tourists, enveloped in a quiet atmosphere that put Wonwoo nerves at ease. Is not that he doesn’t like going around the city looking for inspiration, he cherishes these moments of peace, and usually these trips help him take his mind off things. It’s just that walking around the traditional streets is met with the stares of loads of elderly people, and really, Wonwoo should be used to it by now.   
Looking down at his inked arms he thinks maybe he should’ve worn a long-sleeved shirt instead of his black tank top.  
The thought never even crossed his mind in Hongdae where young people stare and gawk appreciatively at his black sleeve tattoos and the intricates drawings on his right calf. It also doesn’t help that he has his hair dyed silver and a few black studs on his ears.  
He admits that his appearance clashes pretty hard with the Korean classic background therefore standing out to judging elderly women and men. 

Sigh

“Excuse me, young man”  
Lost in thought he hadn’t seen the small grandma slowly approaching him, probably to get to the flower shop.  
Thinking she’ll ask him to move, Wonwoo steps aside confused when she follows his steps and starts talking  
“thank goodness you’re here, I’m in such a hurry so if you could be a sweetheart and help me give these seeds- ” cue three bags being thrusted in Wonwoo hands, not caring about the camera he’s still holding ”-to Jun, he forgot them this morning! Can you believe he payed for these and run out without taking them?”   
Wonwoo nods his head, not understanding what situation he got pulled into.  
  
“That boy would lose his head if it weren’t attached to his neck” the woman continues only stopping after eyeing Wonwoo more carefully   
“Son, are you-“ Wonwoo eyes widen slightly but she’s cut by the sound of a door sliding open  
“Auntie!” they both turn to the source of the voice behind them, the woman(auntie?)’s eyes soften at the sight of the boy while he goes on “I thought I heard your voice outside!” add here a blinding smile that has Wonwoo’s mouth part a little and this immediately makes his brows furrow  
what the heck?  
  
“Jun, dear, I dropped by to give you the bags of seeds you left at the shop, good thing I found your friend here ” at that the eyes of the man in front of him move to Wonwoo, now staring at each other in confusion but no one speaks up, not wanting to contradict the elder “well I’ll be going now I still have some other deliveries, have a good day dears!” looking satisfied she leaves behind two strangers and an awkward air.  
The heavy atmosphere is soon dispelled by laughter coming from beside Wonwoo, he turns his head to catch that smile again and has the urge to capture it with his camera, that’s when he remembers the three bulky bags in his hands   
“Uhm” that has the other looking at him and consequently down “I think these belong to you?”   
As soon as the words leave his lips Jun turns beet red and scrambles to get the bags, eyeing the expensive camera   
“Gosh I’m so sorry, once auntie starts one cannot simply stop her but she means well!”  
“Yeah, I kinda got that” Wonwoo’s lips curve upwards while saying that, she looked like a force of the nature, the nice kind.   
“-some tea?”   
“what?” he looks up and sees Jun looking at him expectantly  
“I asked if I could offer you some tea? you know, to thank you?” Jun repeats permanent smile on his face as if not minding Wonwoo losing the thread of the conversation  
“Uh, sure?”  
“Wonderful!”

They both enter the flower shop and Wonwoo is immediately surrounded by the smell of vanilla and something fresh, mint? No, not really, it’s something crisp but still blends with the warmth of the vanilla and it has Wonwoo taking a deep breath, relaxing his back.  
Jun goes over to a table that looks like it’s mostly used as a base to warp up bouquets of flowers or making composition with two chairs to make it more comfortable to work there, he supposes.  
“ I’ll put the bags down and start boiling the water, any preference on the type of tea?”  
“Not really, just something sweet will do” and must be something Jun doesn’t expect him saying because he stops, looks at Wonwoo from head to toes and smiles again that _smile_ , and moves to the back of the store.  
Wonwoo’s fingers itch to press the buttons of his Canon so, while Jun is occupied, he snaps some pictures of the flowers inside the shop, after all that’s the whole point he even took the thirty-five minutes commute from Hongdae to Insadong.

After a few shots he nods his head satisfied, these’ll do, hopefully Jihoon won’t complain much.  
He goes to seat at the table just in time to see Jun come from the back with a kettle in one hand and two ceramic cups precariously balanced in the other, moving with confident steps toward the table. Once he sets down both cups and kettle, turns towards some containers on the shelves behind the counter of the register.   
Wonwoo observes the other attentively, Jun selects some leaves and some herbs, with a content smile he mixes them together and then puts the concoction in two small different pouches, handing one over to Wonwoo, gesturing for him to put in the cup.  
Wonwoo silently does as he’s told then follows with his eyes the graceful movement of Jun’s hands while he pours the hot water in each cup.  
“Now we need to wait a few minutes” Jun’s voice is soft matching the air around them, it has a little accent at the end of the sentences making them almost melodic and while they wait in silence for the time being Wonwoo tries to not stare too much at Jun.  
  
“You’re not from around here, are you?” Wonwoo tends to be blunt, but even he realizes this is borderline rude to ask to someone who offered you tea, Seokmin would be disappointed in him.   
Thankfully Jun seems not to take offense at the question “Not really, I came to Korea when I was 18, my accent gave it away huh?”   
“A little” Wonwoo smiles behind his cup, taking a sip  
Jun sighs “After 8 years of living in Seoul one would think it would be a little more subtle”  
“It is subtle, let’s just say I have a trained ear”  
“Oh, and why is that?”  
“A close friend of mine is from China, you sound kind of similar”  
“Really now? Where’s he from?”  
“Anshan”  
Jun whistles “I’m from Shenzhen, funny how we both ended up in Seoul”   
At that Wonwoo halts his movements, cup almost at his lips. There most certainly is nothing funny about how Minghao ended up in Seoul, but Jun wouldn’t know that now, would he? So, he just forces a polite smile on his face and says nothing.  
Jun must feel the switch in the atmosphere, or the tightness on Wonwoo’s face shows because the smile he had been sporting falls. He eyes Wonwoo as if trying to come up with something to say and that’s when Wonwoo’s phone pings with a new notification

Jihoon 5PM  
>> where the hell are you?

Shit. He has an appointment at 5:30 for a huge ass tattoo at the studio, he lost track of time which is so unlike him it has him staring blankly at his phone, even if he leaves now it’ll take half an hour to get back, he’ll be late anyway.  
Also Jihoon didn’t write the usual “wth” but the extended version, he’s pissed.  
Wonwoo is in deep shit.  
  
The thought seems to be enough to get him moving, downing the now lukewarm tea, sweet aftertaste of honey lingering in his mouth while he stands   
“Sorry, I forgot I have to be somewhere, like, right now-” he rambles putting his Canon in the case and throwing it over his shoulder  
“Oh, sure! But- before you go, take these with you” Jun entrusts two pouches of herbs in Wonwoo’s free hand “as thank you gift!”   
Wonwoo stands there, and hell, he’s to move now if he doesn’t want to face Jihoon’s wrath but he finds himself rooted into place, his body betraying him relaxing his shoulders and his neck, was he even this tense ? he didn’t even realize   
Jun must have misunderstood his silence as some kind of displeasure at the gifts because he starts nervously explaining “those infusions help with relaxing the body and relieving stress, you seem like you could use them-” Wonwoo arches a brow “-I mean, not that you look stressed but yeah, they’re, uh, also sweet? I- well I hope you like them?” he ends with a hesitant lift of his lips.  
Wonwoo takes pity on the man “thank you, I’ll make sure to try them” a small smile making way on his face. He internally frowns, what the hell is happening to him? All this situation is weird but he can’t help but feel at ease in this small flower shop and in the company of a perfect stranger.   
Another ping

Jihoon 5:10 PM   
>> I swear to god, Jeon Wonwoo, if you don’t get your ass here asap, you’re dead.

Dammit.   
“Thank you, Jun, again. I have to run for my life, literally. See you around” he doesn’t stay to hear the reply, in seconds he’s out of the shop giving it a last look behind his shoulder, the weird but pleasant sensation stays with him even as he arrives 30 minutes late at the appointment, while Jihoon levels him with icy glares and while he draws a huge ass rose on the back of a chatty university student.


End file.
